Chasing Away The Blues
by MissFeral
Summary: Randy is in the hospital because of an accident. Sidney visits him and chaos ensues. I realize that I made Sidney really out-of-character in this one, but bear with me.


Sidney Prescott opened her closet and pulled out some tapes that she had bought from the video store. 'Love Story', 'Roman Holiday', 'Annie Hall', and 'Harold and Maude' were some of the titles. The romantic genre was a far cry from the brutality and violence that surrounded her in life. She was looking for a movie to bring to Randy in the hospital. He had an accident while working in his store; somebody dropped a can of cream soda in the comedy section and it burst open. Randy slipped and fell to floor, breaking both of his legs. Sidney had been busy with school but she had promised to visit him as soon as possible. She shook her head as she scanned through the movie titles in her closet. She knew Randy wouldn't be interested in anything unless it was horror. Finally she found a copy of the 1974 thriller 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'.

Satisfied, Sidney slid the tape into her backpack and was soon on her way to the hospital. When she arrived in Randy's room, she found him propped up in bed watching the movie 'Carrie' on the television. He had a lunch tray on his lap and a glass of milk in his hand. Both of his legs were in traction, the soles of his feet exposed.

"Watch out, Sissy," Randy spoke to the TV. It was at the scene where Carrie is at the prom and is about to get blood dumped on her head.

"Hi, Randy," Sidney said, knocking on the already open door.

He waved at her and motioned for her to come in. Sidney took a seat beside the bed and looked at the TV. Poor Carrie got soaked with red as the blood rained down from above.

"See, Sissy? I told you," said Randy.

"It's not nice to say 'I told you so'," Sidney joked.

Randy smiled slightly while keeping his eyes glued to the TV. He took a sip of milk and continued watching the movie.

"I brought you something," Sidney said, taking the tape out of her backpack.

"All you have to do is bring yourself and I'll be satisfied," Randy quipped, glancing at her pretty face for a moment.

"I brought you a video tape from home. It's a horror movie."

Randy took one look at the tape and shook his head. "Thanks, but my hospital room doesn't come with a VCR."

"Shoot. I didn't think of that."

"Don't worry about it, Sid. I'll watch it when I get home."

Sidney and Randy continued to watch the movie, neither of them saying a word.

After a while, Randy looked at Sidney with pleading eyes. "What?" she asked, when she noticed this.

"If you really want to give me a present I have a few suggestions," he said, winking.

"No," she said immediately.

"Pretty please?"

"No sir. I'm not going out with you."

"Why not? I'm handsome, charming, lovable, intelligent…"

"Modest," she snorted.

"Just give me a chance," he pleaded.

"Randy, there's this other guy…"

With that, Randy grabbed his pillow and covered his head with it. He was sulking.

Sidney rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a baby. Come out of there!" she said, trying to push the pillow away. But Randy held the pillow tightly over his head and refused to come out.

"You have to take the pillow off sometime if you want to breathe," she reminded him. Then she went back to her chair and waited patiently. Sure enough, Randy ran out of oxygen and threw the pillow off, coughing and gasping for air.

Sidney laughed. "It doesn't pay to be sulky."

Randy folded his arms and stared at the ceiling. He had a little scowl on his face.

"Cheer up," Sidney said, as she moved close to him and played with one of his elfin ears. "Your legs will heal in no time and you'll be back to school before you know it."

Randy shrugged and continued scowling.

"And I know somebody else who's going to be angry if you don't perk up!" Sidney said, walking over to his vulnerable bare feet. She grabbed his big toe with her index finger and thumb.

Randy tensed up. His scowl disappeared and was replaced by an expression of worry.

Sidney grinned devilishly and began to playfully wiggle his toe back and forth. Randy's eyes lit up and he started giggling like a lunatic. Sidney knew how ticklish he was and this seemed like a perfect opportunity to take advantage of that weakness. She normally wouldn't do something like this but she was in a good mood and she wanted to cheer up her friend.

"Do you like that, Randy?" she asked, smiling. Then she began scratching away at his naked soles with her fingers.

"OH GOD OH GOD AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Randy, tears forming in his eyes. His feet were soft and smooth and extremely ticklish.

"Kitchy kitchy koo," Sidney teased. _Shit. I never thought I would be saying those stupid words,_ she thought.

Randy writhed and thrashed around, trying in vain to pull his feet away from her flying fingers. But his legs were in traction and completely immobilized. His lunch tray fell to the floor with a clatter. His blanket fell off due to his thrashing. He picked up his pillow and threw it at Sidney in an attempt to make her stop. It was useless…Sidney continued tickling mercilessly. She scribbled on the balls of his feet and worked her way down to his heels, and then back up again. When she got to his toes, she pulled them back and dug her fingers between them. His toes and arches were the most ticklish spots on his body.

"NOOOO PLEASE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SIDNEY, YOU'RE KILLING ME!"

Sidney just shook her head and ignored his hysterical pleas. "Don't be silly. Tickling can't kill you. They never did that in a horror movie before, remember?"

Randy's cheeks turned crimson and his tears flowed freely. His laughter disturbed all the other patients down the hall.

"AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP! STOOOOP! HEEHEEHEHEEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! THAT TICKLES! FUCK, IT TICKLES ME!" Randy screamed through his laughter.

Sidney pulled a comb from her backpack and raked it up and down his tender soles.

Randy went berserk. In a desperate attempt to seek relief, he grabbed the telephone and screamed, "HELP, HELP! NURSE! NURSE!"

A moment later, a nurse entered the room to see what the trouble was. She was a plump, motherly woman with gray hair tied back in a bun. Her jaw dropped when she saw what was going on.

"Young lady! Stop that this instant!" said the nurse with a clap of her hands.

Sidney whirled around and then blushed when she realized that she had been caught doing something so crazy.

"Oh…well, you see, I was just…uh…"

The nurse frowned. "Young lady, torturing the patients is strictly forbidden!"

"I know, but he's a friend of mine and…and..."

"Yes?" said the nurse, impatiently.

"I'm sorry." Sidney picked up her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. She waved goodbye to Randy and hurried out the door.

"Oh, thank you!" Randy cried, catching his breath. "I…I don't think my feet could have taken anymore of that! Thank God it's over!" He smiled and laid back his head with relief.

The nurse picked up Randy's pillow and put it behind his head. She picked up his blanket and tucked him in. She picked up his lunch tray and cleaned up the mess. She made sure the exhausted Randy was as comfortable as possible.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and nodded, a small smile on his face.

"What was that all about? Was she really a friend of yours?"

"Oh, hell yeah. Sidney is like, my very best friend," Randy said with pride in his voice.

"Why was she tickling you?"

"I'm not sure exactly," he replied, "She's never done that before. I guess she wanted to cheer me up or something."

"That was nice of her, I suppose."

"Yep, Sid is the best."

The nurse stroked his forehead affectionately. "Are you sure you're feeling fine? You were a mess when I first walked in here."

"I just need some rest. I'll be okay," he assured her.

"Good," the nurse said, "Now I need you to answer a little question…" She walked over to the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, what?"

She stared at the bottoms of his feet. "Just how ticklish are your feet?" she asked.

Randy opened his eyes.

The nurse was grinning wickedly.

"Oh no…no…you can't…you wouldn't…please! NO! STOP! FUCK YOU HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The End


End file.
